fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requip: The Pegasus
The Pegasus (ザ·ペガサス Za Pegasasu) is a Holder Type Magic and style of Requip Magic used by Wall Graner. Description This Magic allows the user to equip armor related to the constellations (Pegasus, Sagittarius, Lion, ect ...). Armors Wall's Armors First Pegasus Armor (最初のペガサス鎧 Saisho no pegasasu yoroi): Made by Wall specifically for use casually, this was the first version of the Pegasus Armor, which he later turns out perfect. This armor consists of a sleeveless red suit. Pieces of chest protection, hands and feet were made starting from Bronze, Gamânio and orichalcum which makes it almost indestructible. Pegasus Armor (ペガサス鎧 Pegasasu yoroi): This armor is quite light and slim, and a format that resembles the pattern of previous Pegasus armor. Has no helmet, no petticoat or complete protection for the legs, covering significantly less lower body compared to the first version of the armor, but coating over the chest. *'Light Magic': While wearing this armor, Wall gains the ability to use Light Magic. *'Agility and Speed': While using this armor gains Wall immense speed and agility due to be light armor. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen, lit. Heavens Wheel: Profusion of Swords): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Wall can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. Sagittarius Armor (射手座鎧 Iteza no Yoroi): This is the strongest armor and Wall masi used after cooldown.Ela has sleek and stylized wings shape and is adorned with a blue gem in the chest. The Archery Armour wall are accessible at any time for a fight. The Armor has a white scarf. His helmet, protection of legs and arms appear to be normal as the armor pegasus now having broad shoulders protections. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Sagittarius Judgment' (射手座判決, Iteza hanketsu): Wall shoots a golden arrow can pierce a person. Divine Armor (神鎧 Kami no Yoroi): It is significantly different versions of pegasus, since it now has a silver tone and has many ornaments and details, as well as complete protection for your arms, a larger and more detailed tiara and has huge wings on his back. This armor can only be used once every 100 years when all the planets align. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor grants Wall the ability to use Light magic. :*'Divine Meeting': Wall absorbs solar energy in all its armor and then launches a single blow destroir covers an entire city. Tenma's Armors The armor of Pegasus, at the hands of Tenma undergoes a transformation during cooldown when Madi and Wall use all his magic to block the attack power of Mastery. Due to the accumulation of magical energy used to block the attack all around armor and weapons have changed. Pegasus Armor (ペガサス鎧 Pegasasu yoroi): This Pegasus Armor has red accents, the jambs are also pointed and most of the armor is silver color. The armor this time, protects almost the entire body of the wearer, but the head was a little leg and a small arm. The armor also has a collar that best protects the neck, and in it there is a symbol that resembles the element of Light His helmet has a hidden part behind the hair, and is also a tiara. *'Agility and Speed': While using this armor gains Wall immense speed and agility due to be light armor. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Wall can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. After insidente Mastery who wanted destroir the guild , Tenma awakens a new magical ability armor of Tenma answer you new abilities and restoring herself evolves allowing tenma alcansar new powers . New Pegasus Armor (新ペガサス鎧 Shin Pegasasu yoroi): This version has a much higher resistance to release his father's Wall, in addition to grant additional power to whoever carries . Visually, there have been great changes the helmet has a crystal, and is much more detailed; The posts are curved and have also crystals on each side, and the neck still has red details; The part that covers the chest is more detailed, but smaller; Have the head of Pegasus and a crystal, and only protects the ribs; Bracelets only cover from the elbow; The belt, though it continues with a similar format, also has blue crystals; The legs remain similar, but now there are 2 crystals for each leg and the feathers were removed. When Tenma increases your magic power, armor of Pegasus awakens her wings, coated with blue crystals. *'Flight': This armor give Tenma the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Tenma the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Tenma can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. *'Pegasus Rage' (ペガサスレイジ Pegasasureiji): Technique created by Tenma, he holds the enemy from behind and with all his enegia magic creates a kind of blue hurricane leaning back toward the ground reaching the enemy in full but not affecting Tenma. Omega Armor(オメガ鎧 Omega yoroi): Tenma awakening second source, your equipment, the wings of Pegasus appears that once mounted, is fully visible in the armor. The wings increase the agility and speed of Tenma. When fully awake Tenma second source armor evolves completely becoming quite different from the new armor pegasus. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Tenma can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. *'Pegasus Rage' (ペガサスレイジ Pegasasureiji): Technique created by Tenma, he holds the enemy from behind and with all his enegia magic creates a kind of blue hurricane leaning back toward the ground reaching the enemy in full but not affecting Tenma. Super Omega Armor(スーパーオメガ鎧 Sūpāomega yoroi): It is the last and most powerful armor being Tenma's armor with higher magic power. Tenma gains superhuman capabilities. *'Flight': This armor give Wall the ability to fly around for long distances. *'Light Magic': This armor give Wall the ability to use light magic. *'Meteor of Pegasus' (ペガサス流星 Pegasus RyuuseiKen): Invoking the power of his armor in his fist, Tenma can give over one hundred punches per second, even over long distances, creating a shock wave that takes the form of several meteors. The number of punches and blows of destructive power can increase without limits. *'Pegasus Rush' (ペガサスラッシュ Pegasasurasshu):Tenma concentrates all its meteors at a single point, forming a powerful and devastating comet of light that part towards the opponent. *'Pegasus Rage' (ペガサスレイジ Pegasasureiji): Technique created by Tenma, he holds the enemy from behind and with all his enegia magic creates a kind of blue hurricane leaning back toward the ground reaching the enemy in full but not affecting Tenma. Faust' Armors Swan Armor(スワン鎧 Suwan yoroi): This armor is quite light and slim, and a format. Has no helmet, no petticoat or complete protection for the legs, covering significantly less lower body , but coating over the chest. *'Ice Magic': This armor give Faust the ability to use Ice magic. *'Diamond Dust': Faust raises his fist with a blast of ice crystals that attacks the enemy from the front, freezing and / or paralyzing him. *'Roar of Typhoon': It is an attack of great impact, in which Faust shoot with both hands together and closed a swift wave of numerous ice crystals concentrated, the impact is so strong that the opponent and sent flying. New Swan Armor(新スワン鎧 Shin Suwan yoroi): Like other armors Swan armor have upgrade to a new version that protect him more in the chest and have biggest cholders protectors. *'Ice Magic': This armor give Faust the ability to use Ice magic. *'Diamond Dust': Faust raises his fist with a blast of ice crystals that attacks the enemy from the front, freezing and / or paralyzing him. *'Roar of Typhoon': It is an attack of great impact, in which Faust shoot with both hands together and closed a swift wave of numerous ice crystals concentrated, the impact is so strong that the opponent and sent flying. *'Judgement of Ice': Supreme technique Faust. With their fists, Faust positions and raises his hands high. Then Faust lowers his hands and with his magic power, unleashes a powerful blast of ice. Category:Grandfire Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic